Product dispensing systems, such as beverage or drink dispensers, have supplies or containers of liquid beverage components fluid coupled to dispense valves for mixing and dispensing of drinks for service to customers. The beverage components may comprise beverage concentrates or syrups, along with one or more liquid diluents for mixture with the concentrates or syrups to provide a desired beverage. The beverage components are desirably chilled, so that a cold drink drawn from the dispenser for service to a customer is not warm and degraded in quality by excessive melting of ice. Chilling of the beverage components can be accomplished in any suitable manner, such as by refrigerating an interior of a cabinet in which the supply containers are maintained or by flowing the beverage components through a cold plate as they are delivered to the beverage dispensing valves. The supplies of liquid beverage components may be located either near or remote from the dispenser and the components are delivered by pumps through fluid supply lines from the supplies to individual ones of a plurality of beverage valves of a dispenser. One such beverage dispenser of a type having dispense valves for being fluid coupled to supplies of liquid beverage components is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,532, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
When a liquid beverage component supply container is depleted, it is replaced with a fresh supply container. Replacement requires that the fluid connection of its associated fluid supply line be removed and then reconnected to the fresh supply container, which removal and replacement of the fluid connection and container can be tedious and time consuming when the supply containers are stored, as is usually the case, in close proximity to one another within a cabinet.